


What Would Melvil Dewey Do?

by ninjababypowpow



Series: Library Shenanigans [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, Public Sex, blowjob, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjababypowpow/pseuds/ninjababypowpow
Summary: Jared is normally punctual to a fault, so of course Satch notices when he is late to their weekly lunch dates. Especially when Jared arrives disheveled and frazzled like this day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MooseCaboose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseCaboose/gifts).



> This labor of love is dedicated to MooseCaboose (kenthecaboose.tumblr.com/), who patiently listens to me yell about Prosatch. As thanks, he gets MORE PROSATCH.
> 
> Big heaping piles of thank-yous to him and the lovely Ininachu (ininachu.tumblr.com) who encouraged me and offered advice and tips while I was agonizing over this.

  
The Asagao Academy library was – as libraries are supposed to be – a quiet place. The librarian ruled  from her throne of fear, while Satch managed to keep people silent with a smile and a head tilt. It was an amazing talent, even working on Josh, Paul and Nick, which almost made it a supernatural ability.  
Not many people visited there. The few of them that did stayed for a few hours only, and only when assignments were due.  
Satch liked it that way. He could finish his duties quickly and efficiently and then wait for the occasional question in peace, working on his inventions or catching up on his own reading.

Saturday shifts especially were his favorite. He didn’t mind getting up early, the library would be even quieter than usual and, most importantly, the librarian (she-who-must-not-be-named) was seldomly there on Saturdays. So Satch could daydream and read the time away and wait for his lunch break.  
Because during his lunch break, Jared would visit. Oh, he’d have a flimsy excuse, but really he was there to check that Satch was, in fact, eating regularly. So far those excuses had ranged from _“Does my hair look okay? You’re the only one I trust to tell.”_ To _“I think I saw an alien and I was looking for PBG to warn him about it.”_

It was adorable, honestly; Satch kept a list of all the excuses and he grew more impressed at Jared’s sheer creativity every time a new one was added. So far Jared had never used the same one twice.  
The motivation behind this still puzzled Satch slightly. Since they started dating Jared kept doing little things for Satch, from holding open doors to fetching whatever Satch might need at any given moment, like he was following some manual on how to be the perfect boyfriend.

(At this point Satch checked their archive, but no. That one wasn’t checked out.)

No matter how odd he found it though, he couldn’t fault Jared for it. His whole face just _lit up_ whenever Satch thanked him for a small kindness and just the memory of that expression had a pleased warmth settle in Satch’s gut.

And speaking of which…

Satch checked the clock. Yes, Jared was – by now – five minutes late, which was very unusual for him. Logically, he knew Jared had probably just run into some of their friends, or maybe some admirers, but Satch was so used to Jared’s presence at this time now that his sudden absence felt strange.

Almost as if those thoughts had summoned him, Jared entered the library at that point. Satch saw him close the door behind him and card a hand through his hair slowly before making his way over to the desk he stood behind. Jared was smiling, but it was one of the practiced, public ones Satch always thought of privately as _default setting_. He looked…disheveled, almost. His tie was slightly crooked, his hair even more artfully tousled than normal. His face was flushed too, and he was slightly wide-eyed. Satch raised an eyebrow when Jared leaned against the desk and immediately started fidgeting.

“Are you okay?” Jared looked at him in surprise and quickly nodded. His gaze kept flickering down to the edge of the desk before he seemed to consciously remind himself to look into Satch’s face.

“Of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be okay, really, it’s not like anything surprising happened…” Satch’s other eyebrow joined the first raised one, but he didn’t say anything, waiting Jared out patiently. As he suspected, Jared kept babbling.

“Okay so maybe I’m a little surprised, but it’s really nothing…” he trailed off when Satch reached out gently, carefully moving a lock of hair back from Jared’s forehead. That move seemed to be too much for Jared’s composure to handle in that moment. He gave a dramatic sigh and flopped down onto the desk, hiding his face in his arms.

“You’re killing me here.” He mumbled, peeking up at Satch from his slumped position, hiding again at the fond smile Satch couldn’t have suppressed if his life depended on it.  
“How?” he busied himself with organizing the already pristine desk even further, not actually expecting an answer.

“You’re so- ugh, you’re so good. And…such a good cuddler. And I really like the kissing? The kissing’s great, it’s just…” The rest was mumbled directly into Jared’s arms and therefore completely unintelligible.

“I didn’t quite catch that, babe.” Satch murmured, still feeling endlessly fond. Jared whined in response, but didn’t lift his head. He was _blushing_ , Satch realized, the tips of his ears being bright red and the back of his neck slowly flushing as well.  
For just one moment, all Satch wanted to do was spread Jared out on this desk and see just how far that blush went, to have Jared under him, writhing and moaning for more.

He bit the urge down, as usual.

“Jared, look at me?” Jared lifted his head after only a short bit of hesitation and that easy obedience had a different kind of warmth uncurl in Satch’s belly. He was suddenly thankful for the chest high counter that hid his slowly stiffening cock from both Jared’s and any potential visitor’s view. They hadn’t really done anything overly sexual yet, both wanting to take things slow. Jared, especially, had expressed his wish to “do this right” and Satch respected that.  
So they hadn’t talked about things that could be called kinky, though considering Jared’s need to please, Satch did have his theories about that.

He smiled at Jared, who reflexively mirrored the expression with a genuine smile of his own.

“Are you okay? You seem…distracted.” Jared bit his lip for a moment and then nodded, eyes fluttering down again before he looked back at Satch.  
“It’s  stupid. I, uh, I saw something…” He stopped, probably hoping that would be enough to keep Satch from wanting to know more, but when he just nodded at him to go on, he seemed to acknowledge defeat.

“It was…I mean, it was my fault, I didn’t knock, I was just running a bit late to come here and I still needed the notes from Jirard, so…you know. And they were…you know. _Doing it_. Jirard and Shane.”

He paused again. Satch was sure there had to be more to this. Since they told their friends they were dating, Shane and Jirard had basically constantly been _doing it_ , as Jared put it. At this point, walking in on them wasn’t all that special any longer.

“And that flustered you this badly?” Jared shook his head mutely, eyes almost pleading with Satch. He was breathing heavily, as if telling the tale was physically exerting.

“J-Jirard was on his knees, a-and, well, his hands were behind his back and there was a _tie_ over his eyes and Shane had his hands in his hair and he- Shane was _thrusting_ and Jirard just _took it_ , and- and…then Shane _saw_ me and he smiled. A-and then I came to you…” he trailed off, still looking at Satch with wide, confused eyes and suddenly Satch got it.

“Babe, come over here for a second, will you?” Jared made a low noise but straightened up, stepping behind the desk, where Satch stood. He looked up at him with his pretty eyes and Satch felt the knot of heat from earlier swell further, sending tendrils of delight through his body in anticipation. He was fully hard by now, tenting his trousers and not letting that show had become more and more difficult. And then he realized that Jared was hard as well.

 _Hard_ and now looking at the ground, cheeks glowing bright red. Satch’s mouth went dry and for one of the few times in his life, he was speechless.  
So instead of talking, he reached out, cupped the back of Jared’s neck and pulled him into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Jared had his head tilted back a bit, both hands on Satch’s waist, smiling dreamily. Satch rubbed the back of his neck with a thumb, aware of the way Jared was leaning into him. He chuckled, checked if they were still alone and decided to be a bit playful.

“Do _you_ want to be on your knees for _me_?”

The reaction his words got was spectacular and entirely surprising. Jared moaned at his question, a lewd, entirely involuntary sound that had Satch’s head jerk up to make sure no one else heard it.

“Satch, d-don’t…don’t tease me like that.” His hands fluttered where they rested on Satch’s body, as if he wanted to move but didn’t know where to. Satch felt a thrill run up his spine, something possessive running through his body, shifting the mood from still being teasing to something else entirely.

“Who was teasing? You want to prove you can be a good boy too, right? Then do it.” And without any more hesitation or protest, Jared sank to his knees, a graceful, controlled movement most likely practiced over and over into perfection. His hands came to rest on Satch’s thighs, looking up from his lower position.  
He looked _good_ like this, Satch thought, even moreso than normal.

He looked like he belonged there.

Satch silently thanked his ever horny, kinky friends.

“Put your hands behind your back. Only good boys get to touch, and you haven’t actually proven anything yet.”

“I can be a good boy for you, Satch, I- I swear.” Satch let his eyes go soft at that, cupping Jared’s cheek with one hand.

“I know, babe. I don’t doubt it. You just have to show me.” He let his thumb trail over Jared’s lips, inhaling sharply when his tongue darted out, touching the tip of his thumb. Satch pushed forward a bit, his cock fully hard by now at the sight of Jared’s lips closing around his thumb, suckling softly, eyes hazy and fixed on Satch’s own. Satch pushed down with his thumb, watching in satisfaction as Jared let his mouth drop open, offering Satch a view of his pink tongue and perfect, even white teeth.

Pulling his thumb out, Satch wiped a bit of saliva off onto Jared’s cheek, feeling the heat radiate from the flushed skin. He chuckled a bit breathlessly.

“I would love to paint your face with something else, but this is neither the time nor the place for that.”  
He began to unbuckle his belt, taking care to keep his hands steady and not fumble. It was harder than he thought, with the way Jared’s eyes were fixed on his hands as he worked, and the way he kept _licking his lips_ , really not helping Satch’s self control.  
  
Jared actually let out a low sigh as he saw Satch’s cock, hard and flushed, for the first time. His eyes skittered up to his face but immediately sank back down, almost as if hypnotized. He leaned in slowly, but then stopped himself, looking back up towards Satch’s face.

“M-May I…?”

Satch smiled, breathing out as he grabbed his cock.

“Open up for me, Jared.” Jared relaxed his jaw immediately, mouth falling open wide. He kept his eyes locked on Satch’s face, completely trusting. Satch stepped closer slowly until he could feel the hot wash of Jared’s panting breaths on the head of his cock. Pushing in slowly was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, but Jared stayed perfectly still for him, blinking away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

He stopped halfway in to catch his breath and get himself under control again. Jared’s mouth was pure _sin_ , hot and wet around him and Satch could feel the strain of him trying to hold back, and not swallow down more of Satch’s cock. His tongue kept pushing against the underside of Satch’s dick, as if curious.

“You’re doing so well, babe. Remember to keep your hands behind your back. Do you want me to start fucking your mouth now?”  
Jared whined around his cock, eyes wide and pleading. He shifted his hands but didn’t move them from their self-confinement.

“Okay then. Listen up, this is important. Since you can’t talk like this, you need a safe word that’s non verbal. If it gets to be too much, at any point, no matter when, you tap my legs. Got it? Tap my legs and I’ll stop. You have permission to do that now. Show me that you understand what I mean, please.”

Jared hesitated for a second or two before his hands moved forward. He rested them on Satch’s upper thighs and then patted twice, in quick succession, looking up at Satch. Satch nodded again, biting his lip softly at the way Jared looked hungry for his approval, even now. Even on his knees, with Satch’s dick stretching his pretty lips wide.

“Very good. Thank you. Hands back the way they were now, please.” Jared shifted a bit as he put his hands back into position behind his back. Satch reached out, carding both hands through Jared’s hair and probably mussing the perfect coiffure beyond redemption, but Jared didn’t complain, his eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds instead in tactile pleasure. He opened them again when Satch’s caress became a grip instead, not tight enough to hurt but enough to be controlling.

Jared _moaned_ around his cock, a muffled, desperate sound that had Satch thrust forward as he felt the vibrations of it around him. Jared simply took it, not rearing back, not choking, and Satch could feel his control fray at the edges. He reined himself in sharply, making sure his next thrusts were slower, and not as deep as the first one.

The way Jared twitched closer constantly, eyes glassy and fixed on Satch’s face in a way that could only be described as _worshipful_ really didn’t help in this situation, but Satch wanted this to be good for them both, an experience to remember.  
His muffled, breathy noises seemed way too loud in the otherwise silent library and the sudden thought that, at any moment, someone could walk in on them had Satch’s head sink back with a groan, picturing it.

They wouldn’t be able to see Jared immediately, their perfect idol, on his knees, getting off on being used, but Satch would _know_.  
His thrusts started to become faster now, with him thinking of different scenarios. A small, detached part of his brain was fascinated.  
Satch hadn’t known he was an exhibitionist before.

“Imagine someone walking in on us right now, pet. They wouldn’t see you at first but if they stepped closer…what would they think when they see you like this? On your knees, drooling while getting your mouth fucked? Once they’d see you get off on being used, they’d want to try your mouth for themselves, I’m sure. Would you be a good boy for them too? Servicing everybody who came in?”

Jared blinked up at him in surprise, hands moving from their position behind his back. Satch pulled out before Jared’s hands even rested on his thighs. His words were slightly slurred, voice rough from Satch’s cock in his mouth.  
“I- I don’t want them, just _you_ , Satch, p-please? I’m _your_ good boy, just yours…”

His lips were red and bruised, shining with saliva and precome. He had sat up, no longer resting on his knees, to be closer to Satch. His eyes were wide and pleading.  
“Was it…not good? I can do better, I swear.” Satch leaned down to kiss him, silencing him effectively. His hands cupped Jared’s face. He could taste himself on Jared’s lips.

“Hush, darling, it’s okay. I was just teasing. You’re my good boy, it’s true, and if you don’t want to be shared, then that’s it.” He smiled reassuringly, leaning in again to press another short kiss to Jared’s forehead.

“Your face is so red,” he teased afterwards. “Are you this affected? Are you going to come in your pants like a naughty little slut?” Jared reared up to kiss Satch on the lips, open mouthed and needy.

“Please, Satch…!”

Not wanting to tease Jared further, Satch pushed in again. It became clear very fast that Jared tried hard to do even better, his cheeks hollowed out from suction, tongue working tirelessly. Satch had to grip the counter with one hand to keep upright at first, but soon had to admit defeat. He didn’t want to ruin this by toppling over. So he pulled away again, taking a rather ungainly step back and sank down into his chair.

“God, your _mouth_ , Jared…” Jared looked at him, soaking up the praise like a sponge.

“Come closer, pet, come here.” Satch patted his thigh as if calling Jared to heel, legs spread to accommodate him between them.  
Jared licked his lips, looked down for a second or so and then crawled the few steps towards Satch, hips swaying softly, cheeks red in embarrassment and excitement both. He was still hard, straining against his pants in a way that had to be uncomfortable, but Satch had plans for that later.

By the time Jared reached him, Satch had begun to fist his straining cock in one hand, slowly stroking it and smiling when Jared settled back on his knees, looking up at him.

“You do look amazing on your knees, you know.” He was still stroking his cock, feeling Jared’s heavy-lidded gaze on him. Jared was panting softly, mouth halfway open, following the movement of Satch’s hand with his eyes. His hands had fallen back into position behind his back without being told to.

“You’re such a good boy for me, darling. _So_ good.” Jared smiled at him at that, wide and happy and _carefree_ in a way Satch had never seen before.  
He leaned into the caress when Satch cupped his cheek in one hand.

“Are you ready for more?”

Jared nodded immediately, mouth opening wide again. Satch cupped his head in both hands and moved him forward slowly, making sure Jared didn’t choke. He couldn’t thrust from this position, so this would have to do. Jared made a surprised noise as he is moved like this, eyes going wide and looking up at Satch as best as he can. At this point, Satch felt his orgasm approach rapidly, the exposed nature of this encounter and Jared’s sinful mouth whittling away his self-control steadily.

He kept Jared’s movements deliberately at a slow, steady pace, both as to not overwhelm him and to watch his face. He looked _amazing_ like this, from his tousled hair to his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks down to the shining lips, stretched wide around Satch’s own cock. There was drool and precome gathering in the corners of Jared’s lips and slowly running down his chin and seeing perfect, put together Jared this _messy_ was addicting.

The next time he pulled Jared’s head down, he held him there, not letting him back up. He was hyper-focused on every little twitch of Jared’s arms, every little sign that Jared couldn’t take it or got overwhelmed.

And then Jared let out a long, slightly hitching breath, nostrils flaring, closed his eyes and _swallowed_ around Satch’s cock.

That was the last straw. Satch’s head sunk back with a groan, eyes closing, whole body tensing. His hands tightened in Jared’s hair before relaxing, allowing Jared to pull back. He groaned, loud enough to startle himself into checking if somebody heard, before slumping in his seat. After a few seconds of heavy panting, he looked down; glad he hadn’t choked Jared on accident.

Jared had kept the head of Satch’s cock in his mouth, cleaning him up slowly. His tongue kept pushing into the slit at the head, trying to get even the last drop of come. Satch shuddered a bit at the sensation, skirting the edge between pleasure and pain so soon after his orgasm.

“Thirsty little slut.” He said fondly, his grip in Jared’s hair becoming a caress again. “Are you okay?”

Jared pulled away, licking his lips slowly, savoring the taste. “Yes, Satch.” He smiled up at Satch, a bit apprehensive.

“It…it was good? Really?”

Satch thought about his answer for a bit, smiling, his hands busying themselves returning Jared’s hair to its normal, perfect style.  
“It was…extraordinary. You did so good, darling.”

Jared let out an eager breath, shifting on his knees. The movement seemed to remind him of his own, painfully hard cock and his gaze turned pleading.

“S-Satch, please…I- I’m…” he trailed off, nodding downwards. Satch nodded as well.

“You’ve earned it. Stand up for me.” He helped Jared to his feet before standing as well, tucking his spent cock into his pants and buttoning them. Jared kept his hands behind his back even now, his own pants tented by his straining cock. His whole body trembled slightly and Satch decided to have pity on him. No more teasing.

“Put your hands on my shoulders. It’ll help you stay upright.” Jared nodded and did as Satch told him to, already panting harshly before anything had happened, really. Satch smiled, leaning in for a kiss, tasting himself on Jared’s lips and then inside, as his tongue pushed in insistently.

“You deserve a special reward.” He whispered against his lips.

And even as Jared looked into his eyes questioningly, Satch slowly sank to his own knees, settling on the floor. He felt Jared’s hands flex on his shoulders in surprise and couldn’t help but grin at the shocked sound Jared made.

“Hush, babe, wouldn’t want anybody to come in and interrupt us, would we?” He asked, even as he reached out and cupped Jared’s hard cock through his uniform pants.

“You were such a good boy for me, Jared.”

Jared’s eyes went wide at that and he jerked forward, fingers clenching in Satch’s jacket as he came with a drawn out whine before Satch even had time to pull down his zipper.

 

\--------------

 

"Come on, Jared. You can't hide your face in your hands forever."

"Watch me."

Jared didn't move. His words were muffled, spoken through both hands that were covering his face. The few bits of skin Satch could see were bright red. He sighed, smiling fondly.

"I don't see what the big deal is, to be honest."

Jared peeked out from behind his hands at Satch. He looked affronted and still mortally embarrassed and it was so unbearably adorable that Satch felt his heart swell.

"You're not the one who came in his pants like some...overeager idiot." And with that the hands were back to hiding his face from Satch’s eyes. Satch stepped closer, gently tugging both of Jared's hands away from his face and holding them out of the way.

"No." he murmured, leaning in even closer, thrilling at the way Jared's eyes went wide, his mouth parting slightly. The fact that Jared was so obviously affected by him was a heady rush of confidence.

"I'm the one who came down your throat."

Jared made a breathy, whining sound at that, swaying closer as if hypnotized and kissed Satch, trapping their hands between their bodies. Satch tilted his head into the kiss, letting Jared control the intensity of it, content to let him lead. Jared stepped closer still and Satch let go of his wrists in favor of wrapping an arm around his waist, his other hand slipping into Jared’s hair at the back of his head.

“My good boy.” He murmured once Jared broke the kiss to breathe and Jared’s low breath shuddered out of him before he immediately leaned in again. Satch let that kiss go on for a few more seconds before reluctantly breaking them apart.

“I have to finish my shift.” Jared nodded, but his gaze was still heavy lidded and kept flickering down to Satch’s mouth.  
“I’ll- I mean…”

Satch hushed him with a smile. “How about you go back to the dorms – take a shower maybe, clean up and then take a nap. I should be finished by then. And then we can talk about…this.”

Jared nodded, taking half a step back. He looked down at himself and then jerked his eyes up to Satch panickedly. There was a noticeable wet spot at the front of his pants.  
“I can’t be seen like this!”

He looked so affronted, so indignant, that Satch couldn’t help but laugh. The heavy, heady tension dissipated, replaced by the usual easy flow between them. He shrugged out of his jacket, grabbing the arms of it and wrapping it around Jared’s slim waist.

“There, Mister Model, all covered up.” It wasn’t a perfect solution, but it would do. Jared looked like he wanted to argue, but when he looked up at Satch, who still smiled fondly, he smiled back gratefully. His hands trailed over the jacket covering his hips.

“I’ll wait for you then?”  He looked up hopefully, and Satch nodded.

“I’d appreciate it.” He tugged Jared in close for one last kiss before sending him on his way, settling in for the last three hours of his shift.

_Two hours and fifty-nine minutes left until he could see Jared again._

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY CHECK OUT MOOSECABOOSE HERE ON THE ARCHIVE. 
> 
> He has lots of amazing fics!
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess, I hope you liked it.


End file.
